The Den
by Pearl Knight
Summary: ALL CHAPTERS REVISED AND REWRITTEN- Kagome is their last hope but in their desperation they deprived her of life. She flees to the outside in the hopes to find a reprieve even if not permanent... instead she enters the den of the youkai of youkai...
1. The Legend

Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I hope you will enjoy the revised versions of my work. I'm happy to report that I have also been slaving away at revamping 'I'm at the Bottom of the Glass' and hope to have them fully completed within the week :).

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it, but this story line is mine; please keep it that way.

Your humble serving author,

Pearl Knight

There was a time long ago when man ruled the world…

Though many have forgotten over the generations this small fact is true. There was a short time in the vast life of this world that humans held rank above all else. There was a time when technology took the place of the sword and man kind ruled and the populace with it. The created a working economy that thrived based singularly on this piece of man made power. Within this time there were laws, rules, regulation, and most importantly consequences for ones actions. This are the only tools that worked to hold the people to a strict life style conforming to the idea of good and evil. Slowly these strict guidelines became blurred… they faltered… and ultimately they died.

There was a time when man ruled the world. Each land a different ruler, a different title, different numbers… but it was all governed by the same idea; greed. Man had long ago pushed back the Darkness and forced it to a slumber but in doing so they forgot the dangers it represented. They made a peaceful thriving world of their own… and that world crumbled as their laws, their rules, their regulations, and their all important consequences were relaced by the darkness that they had fed over time as they became lax. Greed, power, lust, and indifference laid its seed within their very soul and determined their fate with how easily they rooted.

When those seeds came blooms the darkness was fully regenerated and eagerly reawakened. Man fed off the evil within themselves and brought it from mind to reality in action. They allowed the darkness to be set loose upon the world… I want to tell you the story of that darkness and what happened after the fall of man kind that led to this new world we are beginning to take for granted once again...

Golden eyes took in the world with sympathy and welcomed anyone into open and warm arms protecting each individual from the cold ruthlessness of the others. How could the purity of this world become so tainted and harsh? These golden orbs dedicated everything to protect the innocents… fought off the darkness and spread the word of good…

These golden eyes gave and gave and gave… until there was nothing left to give. The people these golden eyes loved so much disappeared and they blamed the darkness… finally these golden eyes gave their last luster and in a show of love, anguish, and passion forced the darkness away; hopefully for good. Amber eyes tainted with reality could stay the darkness only so far… it had inhabited the body of purity and made it tangible…

There in place of the unidentifiable purity with golden orbs for eyes was a man.

This man was unique and unashamed of the sacrifice it made. This man was not a man but a youkai of great power and hope… They called him Taisho.

Taisho stayed by the side of man through everything and taught them anything gleefully. Taisho watched them grow and slowly Taisho felt himself weaken.

Man, women, child, and even lesser youkai that had made it through his destruction of Darkness called upon his aid, they wanted, and wanted, and wanted… and he gave them everything again until there was nothing left to give.

Taisho was disturbed by the greed that had once again grown in them right before his very eyes. He could see the darkness taking root again and he had not the strength to fight it… the children of tender ages were pure and carefree… but something happened to them as they grew… something horrible and twisted took residence in the back of their minds… and it grew… and grew… and it manifested in double words and hidden agendas… nothing was as it seemed anymore. Taisho was in agony.

All the work he had done had amounted to nothing, somehow the darkness had slipped through him… somehow his teaching couldn't touch them all. The few that could be saved were by him and he separated them from the rest. Though time and work they became pure and untainted. He trained them in every way possible. He made them wise, he made them caring, he made them hopeful, he made them loving, he made them tender; he made them firm in their belief but understanding of others. Taisho was so very happy with his village of students that he forgot the others over time and slowly his visits to them stopped… with his shining light gone, the Darkness moved in to take hold of what they had already clung to weakly.

Over time they were changed, laws and governments where created. People were divided into different areas and called them territories. They advanced in their science and forgot his teachings… he became a fairy tale legend…

Taisho watched over his people happily and they enjoyed his company for many generations. It was on the one hundredth generation that he found anomalies in his people… some of them were gaining a strange power within them…

Taisho watched them closely to attempt to better understand what was happening. It was with the birth of twin girls that he was sure that there was indeed something entirely new and unexpected; they were imbued with a strange unnatural ki much like his own…

Taisho took one into his care, as her mother died during birth, and allowed the child to grow and live within his small home. The other was given to the woman's only cousin; Kagura.

Taisho named the girl Midoriko and kept her close to his heart. He was still involved with the others but not as much as before, slowly he became a stay at home father and taught Midoriko all their lessons to catch her up to the others as she grew. Kagura grew resentful of the children and of her cousin for dying. Taisho now didn't have the time for them that he did before. Kagura was having trouble finding a man to stay with her now… the child was consuming her life… and her patience.

Taisho was unaware of the issue slowly brewing in the heart of Kagura and was not there to stop her when she left the village with the child in the dead of night to return to the home of her great ancestors that he had abandoned.

Kagura found them and in finding them she found the Darkness. It was within this darkness that she changed and morphed as the others had and the child grew dark and angry. The child named Kana was taught aggressive attacks to destroy others and gain more land. Kana was heartless and unmoved by anything…

Taisho discovered their absence and at once decided to search for them… but his ward Midoriko would suffer from his absence… Taisho had trained Midoriko in her growing gift to heal and help things grow. He realized slowly that in teaching her to heal and defensive abilities that she began to feed off the energies of nature. The earth started to lend her strength and feed her soul, her ageing slowed to near nothing and she was frozen at sixteen years old. She could create barriers which they used to help them in the winter or when horrible storms approached. She could heal illness and mend wounds with a touch of her hands. She could even help nature grow and bring life to a plant. She was the quintessence of purity.

Taisho spoke to the people and they all agreed to protect the women carefully. He left that night hoping the people would in fact be able to protect her and show their kindness at all times as he had shown both them and her…

Taisho traveled great distances until he came upon the village ruins from before… it had been so long since he had been there and he was astonished to see it decayed and ruined. As he entered he could feel life… this horrible rubble had people living within it? There were towers and building… time had changed outside his little village. Man had created metal sky scrapers and he felt sure that his little old fashioned village was the last of its kind… given how large this place was he imagined they would not have remain hidden for long… the buildings were now hideous and destroyed. Windows were shattered and metal was twisted and rusted. Carriages made of steel and on round things were crashed all over and in the center of the carnage was a small enclosed village much like his own under guard by men with weapons. The Darkness had over taken these people… Taisho felt firmly that it was his fault and sought audience with the people… it was there that he found Kana

Taisho entered the metal village hesitantly and began his search. This place was a huge mix of darkness and fear… he could tell there was little hope…

Midoriko stayed with her people protecting and loving them as Taisho had desired but worried greatly for her beloved father figure. She settled into a family and mothered a single daughter but for all her fretting she began to wither away... The people grew fearful of the absent minded women whose wake left dead flowers and plants. Her sadness came out into the lands around her mirroring her inner turmoil... the people could take little more of this...

Taisho looked night and day within the decrepit dwellings of those long forgotten... it was as he moved across these dark lands that he began to loose himself... his connection to his people waned and his soul became tormented with grief... Slowly Taisho lost his luster and forgot what it was he was searching for... his connection to his beloved ward was sending her his pain, forcing her to feel the agony in his heart... and so he severed it with the hope that she would be able to find her way...

Taisho never returned to his people...

They say one day Midoriko seemed to awaken from her stupor and became the greatest healer of all the lands but as her daughter grew and showed her traits to be similar she felt the people had no more need of her. Midoriko left the village in the capable hands of her daughter and to find her guiding light and beloved spiritual leader... Those of the darkness have shared their telling of the day when their life lights met once more, they say the darkness that had ravaged him was purged by Midoriko and they found a love unlike what they had when she was a child... They say that in their combination they to had found a light within themselves to bring them to the other side of the battle... They attempted to leave behind their anguish and find peace to be able to return to their village but the darkness, though removed, had warped their ability to see the purity in the world... they would not be able to resist for long... They brought into the world a son, to be the savior of the masses. Within his body was the power to protect the world from the darkness and bring forth the power of the one whom would be able to destroy the Darkness once and for all... Taisho had missed his chance but the people of this world would not loose hope. Into this boy he gave his immortality, his body faded but his son would live out his purpose...

In despair of the reality to these dark times Midoriko gave her last breath as well and showed her energy unto the world around her. Within her energy she gave her gifts to the children of the planet she believed could once again be pure… for the hope of salvation to the world she showered her strength into the lands to prevent the death of the life giving creatures of the planet. She poured her purity into the lakes and she allowed her very soul to shatter and disperse through out the people until it could nestle into a child a million miles or years away. A child that from the moment of conception would feel the need for completion from the only source she is meant for. From womb this unknown child would be the soul-mate for the son she would never see grow... The animals will live, for she deemed it to be so. The plants will thrive, for she deemed it to be so. The waters shall be pure, for she deemed it to be so.

May the Darkness be expunged by the combination of our power amplified in time…

_Thank you for reading_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	2. From Child To Object

_Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I hope you have all enjoyed my first work 'In the Arms of His Brother' and will continue to enjoy my newest piece 'The Den'. I hope you will review and let me know how you feel about this chapter, once I receive sufficient feed back I will determine if I shall continue. Thank you all for visiting. _

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it, but this story line is mine; please keep it that way._

_Your humble serving author,_

_**Pearl Knight**_

Young innocent blue eyes gazed to the sky lovingly. It was play time, Kaede loved this time of day as much as she.

"Come now child! Ye'll get no exercise just layin in the grass!" Kaede watched as a small child nearly 8 sprang to her feet to run back to her side.

"Kaede! The flowers budded! Look!" The small body crashed into Kaedes legs with a cheerful smile.

"Aye! That they have Kagome, ye have the prettiest garden here." Kaede smiled down at the child and watched her skip to her flower bed. The small budding flowers were carefully tended to by the child, each plant acknowledged and loved.

"Kaede-san." The voice was deep and from behind. The older woman turned and saw a group of three men standing in the doorway leading out of the courtyard, "May we have a word?"

Kagome laughed happily as Kaede nodded.

"Kagome, stay with the garden for now."

"Yes Kaede!"

Two men stood on either side of a large oak door in front of them sat Kaede and the man that had spoken in the courtyard. Kaede look down as her mind swarmed in thought. She was older now her skin reflecting her age… but her mind was sharp.

"What do ye mean exactly? What are ye truly get'in at." Kaede asked quietly.

"The head of the city will be passed to Kikyo in light of this… realization." The man was stern in his speech. His long black hair was back in a braid and his uncaring eyes haunted her as she understood his meaning.

"She is a Miko; she just hasn't grown into her power yet!" Kaede searched his face for some hint that he agreed with her, some shadow of hope…

"She is nearly 8 and has yet to show any ability that would prove useful to us." His voice was emotionless and his face a stone…

"She needs more time!" Kaede couldn't believe her ears. Kikyo was not the sort of head they needed within this city… no doubt she and her horrid mother had something to do with this!

"She must be trained in a way that will allow us the most use. This is not what we are achieving now. She has used up her time." The man stood his hair falling over his shoulder, "You will no longer be training the Miko. We feel you are too lenient. Yuka will take over. She will no longer be trained for herbology or healing, things of that nature are useless to us. It is obvious she will have no skill of attack, as we've already told you. So she will be trained in barriers. Yuka found a way to put up the perfect defense. If she can not aid in our offence, this is the least she can do for her people."

"Barriers? Ye want her to be able to create a barrier strong enough to protect a whole city? Are ye daft!? That is not possible! She would…. No…"

"I think we are done here Kaede." The man turned to leave.

"You would condemn a child not yet fully bloomed, to death?" Her voice was weak.

"We are doing what is best for our people…" The man looked back and stared at the broken woman. "You may continue to aid her… be her maid. A moral guide… You are the closest thing to a family she has… I am not blind to that fact." As Kaede looked up she saw the man was not looking directly at her. He did have a heart… but regardless of how they felt, she knew the result would still be the same.

"Of course."

"Kagome!" Kaede looked past the garden, devoid of the human inhabitants. "Kagome where are you!?" Kaede moved down the hillside to the pond in the center of the courtyard. "Child!" Kagome looked up startled and fell into the pond. Kaede made it to the side of the pond as Kagome pulled herself out giggling like a mad!

"I'm sorry Kaede I-" Kaede's eyes widened as she saw the red print on Kagome's cheek… It looked mysteriously like hers.

"Go inside! To your room!" Kaede waited till she heard the doors close behind the shell shocked child to crumble to her knees in tears. Her hand stung, her eyes ached, her head spun, and her stomach churned. Such a terrible thing to happen to a child… And she could do nothing to help her…

Kagome stared out the window longingly as she watched other children play. Kaede had never struck her before… 'She must be very angry.' Kagome thought to herself. As the door slowly opened and Kaede came in Kagome threw herself to the floor bowing in apology.

"I'm so sorry Kaede I promise I wont disobey you again!"

"Hush Kagome. Such is the nature of a child." Kaede sat before her and watched as she leaned back sitting on her knees and looking up at her for guidance.

Kaede looked her over thoughtfully. She knew what the future had in store for her… What a dark future for such a bright light. Her skin was a tender pale olive, kissed by the sun day after day. Her hair was thick and long shining and healthy. Her small body was thick and filled out with strength and exuberance. She was such a beautiful child.

"Kaede, your eyes look funny… are you well?" It was such an innocent question, yet Kaede took her into her arms and cried once more. That night was a restless night…

Kagome must have done something very naughty she decided because no one would talk to her anymore. They talked around her… they even talked about her. But today no one would talk TO her.

"Kagome, what are ye doing here?" Kaede was startled to find the girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Kaede, I'm sorry!" Kagome ran to the woman and hugged her as tears welled within her eyes, "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! Please make them talk to me again!" Kaede understood… They couldn't sacrifice a child, so they refused to acknowledge her.

"Hush child, ye have nothing to be sorry for. I shall talk to ye."

"Why do they ignore me!?" Kagome wiped her eyes.

"We are in the palace child, there are many important things happening all the time. They are busy. Go to yer room, I shall be there with your lunch shortly." Kagome nodded sadly and scampered off.

"She is still a child! This isn't right!" Honeko rolled her eyes at the older woman.

Honeko was a tall dark haired woman with scarlet lips and pale skin. She was the current head of the city. Sister to Aria who was mother to Kikyo, the next head of the city. Honeko refused to give birth for fear of ruining 'perfection'. Kikyo, cousin of Kagome was not the next in line for head of the family. Kagome was. Keyword was. Kagome was Honeko's brothers first born. Honeko's brother, Seiya, was head of the city at the time of Kagome's birth. The council however, sided with Honeko when fear of the end was implanted in their minds and Kagome was painted as salvation in the making. A careful mold for the child was created in that room when they stripped Kagome of her rightful heritage…

"She is our defense against the Darkness. She doesn't need conversation, she needs training. How much longer till Yuka reaches the city?" Honeko's voice was far from the silk tone she tried for; rather it was slimy and sickeningly sweet. The room was dark there was a large double door behind them with two men on either side of it, a long table in front of Kaede and a man next to her. Honeko sat on the other side of the table facing them with Kikyo and Aria on her right.

"6 months" The man spoke for the first time.

"In 6 months time she will begin her training. She will be fashioned as we have seen fit, you will not interfere." Honeko tilted her head at Kaede, "Why do you care about the child so much?"

"Someone should." Kaede accused softly. Honeko's constant smirk died.

"I care about all of my people."

"Of course you do." Kaede stood firm.

Kaede left the room with a deep sigh. She was no closer to helping Kagome then when she went in. Though she was sure she would be watched by Honeko like a hawk after that display.

Kaede went straight to the kitchen and went to work…

Kagome stared out her window for a while longer before running out into the hallway to head outside. If Kaede wouldn't take her then she would go herself. She made it to the first flight of stairs before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"And where do you think you are going young one?" The man was tall and in uniform, obviously part of Guard.

"I would like to go outside now!" Kagome smiled at the man brightly, happy to be seen.

"Where is your care taker young one? What is your name?" He set her on her feet.

"My name is Kagome, and I haven't seen Kaede since this morning! Please could you take me outside?" The man stiffened and he looked around obviously confused.

"How did you leave your room?" He knelt down looking at the child very closely. It almost made her uncomfortable.

"I walked… are you going to take me out?" Kagome was getting ready to back away.

"I can not. You must return to your room Kagome-san." The man reached out before she could escape and lifted her off the ground.

"No! Please! I want to go play! Please!" The mans heart wrenched and he glared at the empty halls as he put her back into her room kicking and screaming. Kagome was left crying on the floor of her room.

Kaede returned to find Batoshi outside the door of Kagomes room.

"Batoshi-san?" The tall Guard member looked at her with mild irritation.

"Where are the men that are supposed to be stationed here?" He approached her slowly.

"I have never known there to be any." Her voice was guarded and hesitant.

"The child tried to get out."

"Kagome, I'm sure she is restless. I shall take her to the-"

"No, she is not allowed out of doors. She will remain in her room until Yuka arrives." Batoshi sighed softly and held his hand up to stop Kaede before she even started. "These are the orders we were giving. I shall find who was not at their post and they shall be dealt with. Take your complaints to Honeko…" Batoshi paused, "She is a lovely child…"

Kaede felt her heart break…

As the door opened Kaede saw Kagome sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes were puffy and she was fast asleep…

"Kagome, dear wake up." Kagome woke slowly as Kaede walked past and set something down on the table.

"Kaede!" She sobbed and ran to the woman, "Please Kaede! Can I go out now!?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry but… ye won't be goin' out for a while…" Kagome cried her little heart out and Kaede held her tight… The birthday cake that sat on the table was long forgotten.

~6 months later~

Kagome didn't know how she felt about Yuka… other then afraid. The woman was cold… When she spoke to Honeko about her she spoke as though she wasn't there… But Kagome was used to that, it was what she said that bothered her.

"I can train it, but you must give me plenty of time. When do you want it ready by?"

"We do not presume to know the extent of the Darkness," Honeko paused to call for food to be brought to her, "Only that we may not have much time. I believe you may have at least a decade before the Darkness attacks this city."

"I can have it ready in that amount of time I believe. I will gage it first then begin the training. Give me a Guard member that I may pair with it. I want to be sure it doesn't run, or become lazy. If I wish I can also have it practice protecting against their attacks."

"Of course. We will provide one straight from training. Young so that should you have them spar she has a chance"

"It will be done."

Kagome had never been called an 'it' before… She must truly be a bad child.

~6 months later~

"You've made it just in time to us." Yuka smiled as she welcomed another girl into the Dojo. Kagome looked on in awe of her. She was lovely.

"I am glad I have arrived as you wished. I am Sango." The girl bowed her head respectfully.

"I am Yuka; you will be assigned to this." Yuka gestured towards Kagome. Sango looked confused for a moment trying to see what she was gesturing to, her eyes finally landed on Kagome who attempted to greet her but was spoken over by Yuka the tone in the woman's voice tore Sango's eyes from the other younger girl in the room, "You will be sure to watch it and keep it from trouble; you may also be called upon to spar with it depending on how well or bad its training is going. We will be starting the first day of real training tomorrow. I trust you will be ready?" Sango realized with a moment of hesitation the 'it' she referred to was the child herself… Sango found such a thing very strange but responded as she assumed she was expected to.

"Of course." Sango bowed once more… Kagome gave up.

"Do yourself a service Sango, don't bother talking to it. Don't get involved with it. Don't try and get to know it. All such actions would be a moot point in the end." With that said Yuka grabbed Kagome by the arm and turned to leave. "Come Sango" Yuka lead the girls to Kagome's room and left her there. Yuka took Sango on a tour of the Palace.

Kagome was 9 today, and today was the end of her life in the eyes of those she had thought cared for her. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply instead of shedding tears and instead counted her blessings. Where the world turned its back on her, she had her dear Kaede that would always love her.

Kagome sat within her room silently waiting for the woman that was the closest thing she had to a mother to come. She shed not one tear as she gazed out her window. She wondered silently if she would ever have the chance to go back there to the world outside. She wondered what would become of her garden… what would her rights be? Was she ever to feel love from another being other then Kaede again?

The door opened as it had many times over her short life to reveal the face of her caretaker and Kagome stood calmly.

"Kaede, I promise to be good and stay quiet if you'll tell me what is going on… I'm scared and confused…" Kaede walked into the room holding the tray of food in her hands.

"Child, I don't really know how to tell ye… I'm not so sure it'll even be something ye wants to know after I do." Kaede paused as the girl continued to watch her in a way that made her decision for her. "How far are ye in yer studies child?" Kaede crossed the room and sat on the foot of the her bed.

"Does this have to do with my skills? If everyone is angry because I've fallen behind I'll work twice as hard!" Kagome sat in front of the older woman on the floor.

"child…" Kaede shook her head sadly and looked to the floor. "They wish to train you in barriers." Kaede looked to the girl as she smiled.

"I can do barriers… small ones but I can do them! Will it make them happy if I showed them?"

"It would make me happy if ye struggled miserably at it!" Kaede spoke suddenly harsh. Kagome shrank back at the tone and Kaede smiled softly.

"Forgive this old woman her tongue got away from her." Kaede picked the child up and set her on her lap, "They want to work with ye more on 'em. Then they want to make sure ye are spiritually strong enough to protect us all child. They want ye to save us all if Guard can't…" Kagome thought for a moment and Kaede saw the confusion on the child's face.

"But Kaede that sort of thing would be huge!" The child gestured with her hands to try and display just how large the barrier would be. Her wide blue eyes looked down in thought. "I couldn't make anything THAT big. I don't think there is enough energy in my entire body!"

Kaede felt her eyes water as she spoke a sentence that the child wouldn't understand for a few more years.

"Someday child, ye will have just enough energy in your entire body to do it…" Kagome snuggled up to Kaede and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Do you really think so Kaede?" Kagome yawned.

"Hai, I do child… I wish I didn't… but I do."

_I hope you all liked it, please review. All suggestions are welcome, but please be respectful. Thank you all!_

_**Pearl Knight**_


	3. Escape the Cage Set Me Free

_Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all will enjoy the revisions and review my work. Thank you all for visiting. _

_I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from it, but this story line is mine; please keep it that way._

_Your humble serving author,_

_**Pearl Knight**_

Kagome was moved from her small room to a larger room once training had started. The small 9 year old girl was given two rooms attached to one another; a den, so her to study in and sit with Kaede when the older woman saw fit to spend her 'day off' with the child and a bedroom that was much larger. This was all done because she was no longer allowed to walk freely around the palace. She was confined to her room and watched like a criminal. They seemed to expect the child to try and run at any moment. Kagome on the other hand was determined to make them all happy. Perhaps they would love her again if she could do what they wanted her to do… Kagome worked harder and harder and studied as much as she could. Yuka, as cold as she was, even noticed Kagome's hard work and as a reward called her by name instead of as if she was a thing. Kagome grew older and as she did her sun kissed skin faded to a pale sort of complexion. Her thick hair thinned slightly and her thick healthy toned body became thin and weak. It was at 14 years old that Kagome greeted Kaede at the door with a somber expression.

"Good evening Kaede, I'm glad you came." Kaede entered the young girls room and watched her carefully.

"Is everything alright child." Kagome nodded and gestured for the woman to sit down.

"I've been studying Kaede. I've been working very hard to understand and adapt as quickly as possible and at some point I had forgotten why I was going it… then I realize I had never known. So I looked again at my books and notes. Kaede I feel that I am very lucky." Kaede sat slowly and tilted her head.

"Ye speaks in riddles child. What is it that ye are getting at?" Kaede watched as Kagome smiled… the look on her face was somber but peaceful.

"I know my purpose Kaede. I know my fate and I'm finally able to understand." Kaede looked to the floor as her eyes welled up.

"Kagome…"

"Don't," Kagome moved to sit on the floor in front of the woman, "Don't cry. If there is anything I can do to save them I am happy to do it." Kaede looked to her as the tears came crashing down.

"Why!? Why would ye be willing to save these retched people who so easily disregard a life?"

"Kaede what a silly question. I would do this a million times over if it meant I saved you and your real family. I know about your sister and your children… A million times Kaede, without hesitation or question. A million times and more if need be." Kagome hugged the woman tightly. "But I know that something within me will cry with time. Kaede make me a promise that you will keep me strong. Believe in what they are doing as I do in this moment."  
"Child ye are mad! I can't!"  
"There is no changing what is to be. For me Kaede, make me believe. Silence me when I fight this. Promise me now to do this for me. What they are seeking is protection. There is no reason that I should be called upon for this unless the Guard fails. Protection Kaede, don't let me forget that."

Kaede held the fast maturing child to herself and cried.

~3 years later~

Kagome watched as the wind brushed by the canopy of her bed… how the colors highlighted in the sun and the fabrics crinkled in the breeze… The simplicity of the bronze canopy made her feel warmer somehow… The smells made her relax and sounds of birds and children outside on the grounds… they all had such a soothing effect…

"Kagome?" The door spoke and Kagome's smile slowly faded.

"Come in," Kagome sat up while moving down the bed to let her legs fall off the base so she was sitting up and in front of the red oak door in the front left corner of the room.

"Kagome, we have breakfast for ye," a young woman with long black hair opened the door, she was dressed in dark tight clothing and red painted makeup covered her eyelids peeking out at each corner. Kagome always liked how it pointed and reach for the edge of her perfectly arched brow… she wondered as she watched her what her culture was like to make such an interesting face…the angle of the eyes… the make up, was everyone like that? Even her skin was incredibly different from her own… "We have fresh fruit and oatmeal and-" The old woman who hobbled in stopped speaking as she noticed Kagomes' disinterest, and intense scrutiny of the foreign Guard member that preceded the older woman "Please child, I know that look in yer eyes." The old woman had a thick accent that never seemed to fade with time. Kagome had always found comfort in this woman. She was everything Kagome had thought a mother would be… She was as close to a mother as Kagome would ever have… Such thoughts reminded her that a mother is one thing Kagome would never be… Kaede felt her heart pang with guilt and pain knowing the conversation to come would not be pleasing for either woman.

"Kaede, I can't take much more of this…" Kagome down cast her eyes to gaze upon the autumn colored rug upon her floor, "I can't be trapped here any longer… I fear not the end but my soul is breaking trapped in this room!" Kaede set the tray of food on the cherry wood table to the right of the bed and sat on the wine red sofa alongside that wall. Kagome had seemed to lose that last spark she had left…

"Come sit child." Kagome stood and moved noiselessly across the floor, "You can'not say such things. You are kept safe from all the darkness out there. Ye must keep looking to the goods" Kagome sat hesitantly. The woman at her side had always been kind through her childhood… but she was getting older and slower… Kaede didn't like to confine Kagome anymore then Kagome liked being caged… but Kaede knew that they needed to do it… "The Guard keeps close to the walls and protects our people… all the people ask is assurance that if the Guard fails, hope isn't lost. If you dwell on the negative of it then you'll fall into depression and life will lose was little worth it has left."

"I don't have the power they want me to have!" Kagome jumped to her feet, "I can't protect the city! I can't even protect myself!" Kaede stood unwaveringly before the now crying child.

"You have not reached the point of ascension; you will have the power then child. Now stop this nonsense! Acting in this way we will never be able to get ye freedom enough to walk the grounds. Ye act out oft enough to keep 'em on edge 'bout ye." Kaede left without another word leaving a very distraught Kagome in her wake. The ground seemed so inviting as Kagome crumbled to her knees between the table and the couch. The tears started and she feared she wouldn't be able to stop them. Her sorrow overwhelmed her a moment and seemed to seep out of her form…

"I wish to be free… please free me…" Kagome's broken voice stirred something within the only other woman in the room. Moving away from the doorway Sango approached the girl slowly.

"I think… I might be able to help you Miko." Kagome looked up startled by the stiff low voice.

"You can?" Kagome's breath jammed in her throat as she considered what this women was implying, "You would take that risk?" The woman moved towards her leisurely but rapidly her legs were long and muscled needing little effort to cover ground quickly. As she knelt down Kagome noticed her arms were toned and their small size was actually misleading… she was in fact exceptionally strong that much was obvious...

"I have been a part of Guard for a long time… I have never seen someone in need of a savior more then you." Kagome latched onto the woman crying mutely as she normally did when distressed. Kagome had many books a comfortable bed and food as needed… her body was petite, her muscles almost nonexistent, and her skin unnaturally pale. Though she lived in the palace she was never allowed much time out of doors and she was never allowed a childhood… No toys, no gifts, no birthdays, no holidays… but training. Kagome was going to be a weapon, a tool to fight back the Darkness, an object. Kagome didn't know what it meant to be selfish, never was she spoiled; Kagome only knew the meaning of self sacrifice. The world was her ward…

"My name is Sango." Kagome nodded weakly.

"You were my guard when you turned 15…" Kagome smiles weakly, "They were talking about you when I was in the room once… before you were brought to me. Then I got to meet you the first time with Yuka…" Kagome had been 9 at that time. That was right after her outdoors privileges had been stripped from her. That had been the day she felt she died as a person. That was when they realized she couldn't use her power the way they wanted her to… Imagine their outrage when they found out she could not use destructive abilities… she could only use barriers and restore health. Her body's strength meant nothing to them anymore with this realization, only her spiritual abilities. They didn't understand why they were not growing as rapidly as they thought she should… When she was younger she had shown great potential but slowly over time her advancement slowed…

"That's right," Sango pulled the girls small form up and sat her on the sofa, "I remember how they spoke about you… as though you weren't there and then as though…" Sango watched the child with sympathy in her eyes… her own family had been very loving and kind… Kagome's had been killed when she was just an infant as many families were by the Darkness then… "Eat up, you'll need the energy." Sango stood very abruptly, "I will get what we need when my relief comes… you will hide it here under your bed." She made her move to leave. "Come tomorrow you will be free of this place. We leave tonight."

Kagome called to her, "You are coming with me?"

"I would not allow you to go alone into the dark of night unarmed and unable to protect yourself."

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered in awe. Sango paused at the door.

"Will you return?" Sango pauses, "I would not blame you if you didn't considering…"

"I know what my duty is… I am not afraid of death, I am afraid of not living." Kagome's words touched something much deeper within Sango. "I will return after I have tasted life." Sango left unable to take it if another word was said… her heart was bleeding for the child.

Kagome looked at the food for a moment as the smell of brown sugar wafted up to her nose. For some reason she was not sure of, the food suddenly smelt horrible… She pushed the plate away and looked at her surrounding. She would be gone soon… She would only come back when it was time for Shield to commence… She would carry on with her training while out on her own. Excitement built up… she would see the world outside…

"Kagome, Yuka calls for you. I will take you to the training rooms as soon as you have changed." Kagome looked to Sango and saw the wheels turning in her head. For the first time in a long time Kagome smiled softly.

"I will be ready in a moment."

Kagome walked silently at Sango's side as they always had. The only sound in the hall was the swish of her white and red priestess garb. The halls were nearly empty… The palace was heavily guarded and few were allowed in due to the fact that the palace itself was built into the wall surrounding the city within. If somehow the demons were to get in, they could hold them back within the palace. They had left her bedroom and walked through her small den area and out the double doors in the middle of the wall straight across the room… a left turn, a long empty hall, and one stairwell down lead them to the 'dojo'. 'Today,' Kagome promised herself, 'today I will pay extra consideration to learn how to continue on my own.' Kagome bowed to Yuka and knelt at the door while she awaiting permission to enter.

"Kagome, I hope you slept well." Yuka walked across the padded floor with ease in each step, "We will commence expansion of the barrier you've already mastered."

"May we also work on my healing at the end if there is time and we are done?" Kagome had done most of her healing work on her own, Yuka felt the barrier was much more important then silly healing… healing would not help when it came time for Shield.

"If there is an ounce of energy in your body then we are not done." Yuka began her lessons hastily.

Sango glared at the slip of a woman as she started in with Kagome rather annoyed by her dismissal… then again, nothing was about what Kagome wanted… when relieved she snagged backpacks and such they could use… she slid them under the bed trusting Kagome would find them…

Amber eyes watched the world pass by. The pathetic humans had fallen so hard. It was to the point where he had withdrawn from the battles. Their cities had once bustled with hubbub. Their numbers grew by the millions day by day… and now their gold and silver cities were dark and desolate… their metal mammoths decaying and fallen to the earth that rejected them as their hearts fled their bodies leaving evil selfish creatures in the wake of their escape.

Small cities encased within walls were erected quickly as a measure of safety… the fools thought they were safe… their precious Guard hunting in the night to keep the darkness at bay… fools. They took amusement watching the ants mill around in erratic and frantic fashions… nothing they did would change their mind… They foolishly believed in this… 'Darkness' and pushed the source of their anguish upon the youkai in the world.

The night stretched its great hand across the sun and brought darkness upon the world before his eyes. It was their time to rise. The cities were over run with death as bodies animated after the end had taken them, creatures of their so called 'darkness' sucked the nectar of life from the beings they deamed their prey that had strayed from their havens of safety and left them with twisted and tortured expressions… empty…

Some still wished to aid in the survival of the few humans left but most that had come before his eyes were same…

"_Please don't kill me! Take her! She is younger she will give you more nutrition! I can show you more! Please!" The man before him squirmed and screamed as he offered the Youkai before him his only daughter of 5 years old in exchange for his own life. _

_He silently moved forward_

"_Please! Say something! Anything! Don't hurt me!" He shoved his child at the creature and ran. The man never stood a chance._

It was creatures like that, which made him uncaring in the battle of Youkai vs. Human. It was creatures like that in the end that forced him to withdraw his protection.

The blanket of night spread over the nearest city and he moved silently from his perch in a tree stepping away from the solid mass and dropping easily onto the forest floor.

"Sesshomaru-san?" a small voice called, "Are we leaving?" a young girl of 12 asked. Her face as he gazed upon her had changed much in the 7 years he had taken care of her… his last ward in the forsaken land…

"No. Stay." Two simple words but the girl sat immediately and obediently. The girl always had… she always would.

Amber eyes hesitated for only a moment before turning away from the innocent child's form. Humans would rather blame the invisible 'darkness' as their enemy, then the impurity of their own souls… its that blind assumption and vanity that leaves such a small innocent life to burn out long before it blooms…

Kagome packed her things quickly as night drew close packing what she felt was most important. Her books were among them, just a few; a book detailing step by step how to train her healing abilities, one on her defensive abilities, one on herbology, one on physical emergency medical treatment in case of being energy drained and needing to help someone, and a few educational and etiquette books. As she slipped to her knees she moved the bed skirt to reveal a large back of hay yellow. It was filled nearly to the brim… Looking at her makeshift bag she considered the space in the large yellow pack… Opening her pack she started to stuff the yellow bag to the max. She looked about once more nervously and decided to hurriedly write a letter…

_I have demanded of my Guard to take me out, threatening to take my life if I am not obeyed. She has listened only to protect the good of our people. I will be returning to give any and all aid I may when the time has come. Rest assured that I will return…_

_Higurashi Kagome_

Kagome looked at her work carefully making sure it would protect her new friend from punishment. She would be sure to let Sango know what she has done. Kagome leaned on her desk just left of the book case across from the door… she looked into the mirror and wondered why she looked so little like her friend. Sango was tan and shapely thick… not plump… not twigish… perfect. Kagome noted her pale skin… her stick like arms and tiny legs… she wondered why her body wasn't like her friends… She ran a brush through her tailbone length raven black hair never breaking the lock on her own stormy blue eyes. She ran her hands along her emerald gown knowing it would be the last time she wore such niceties… her gaze shifted ever so slightly to the pack now almost ready to burst and let her mind wonder to thoughts of her adventure to come and lost track of time…

Sango slipped into her room seemingly late and early at the same time,

"It's time." Two soft spoken words shifted Kagome's world…

Sango moved in the darkness like a wraith guiding her ward slowly through parts of her home she had never seen before. Her black attire made her melt into the surroundings easily… Kagome shifted the pack nervously as a small sheen of sweat erupted on her forehead.

"There will be a door that we go through leading to the court yard, stay close to the bushes and be as silent as possible. We will head North West; there is a village there that we may hide within." Sango moved so easily that Kagome almost felt jealous.

"There is a letter on my desk in my room… I've told them I forced you to do this, I hope that it will help you when we come back. I told them I threatened to kill myself if you didn't help me." Sango appreciated her thought to her well being but she wasn't planning on returning to this backwards city. It was dark and repulsive… no other city could be worse then this one… Kagome stopped suddenly as Sango faltered by the door she had indicated. "There are Guard members there!?" Sango cursed in a whisper she turned to see if they could back track but it was no good patrol was closing in on them… Kagome would be dragged back and they would remove Sango from her Guard promptly…

"S-Sango?" Kagome's voice came out shaky and scared.

"Run when I tell you; don't come back unless you are ready. You will never have the chance to escape again. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded slowly her body trembling. Sango jumped up and screamed, "Go now!" She charged forward and tackled the Guard by the exit of the courtyard, it was a large draw bridge style door, it was only open to receive Hojo leader of a near by city. Night was a dangerous time to travel but sometimes it had to be done… Sango cursed silently in her mind praying for Kagome's safety, she never considered Kagome leaving on her own…

Kagome ran blindly out onto the bridge then across and into the darkness… Sango smiled as she made it to the other side, and then disappeared into the darkness heading in the correct direction. She would be fine… she is a smart girl… she'll be fine. Sango rolled off of the Guard member with a faint trace of a smile on her lips.

"That was Kagome! After her!" Sango watched as they scrambled out towards the forest surrounding the. There was no way with that lead that the girl would be caught… although weakened over time by their treatment of her, her Miko abilities allowed her an edge that leveled the playing field with the Guard… Indeed she would be fine.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sango stood and turned to face the speaker. It was Kikyo, head of this city.

"The Miko demanded I aid her in an escape to see the outside world and other villages, I was supposed to accompany her as protection however the other Guard members got in the way…"

"You let her escape! Helped her even!" everyone let their intense stare land on Sango.

"It was either that or I allow her to commit suicide…" Sango clenched her teeth tightly, they all thought it was perfectly fine to keep the child against her will and sacrifice her this way… Backwards indeed.

Kagome ran like a bat out of hell. The world blurred as the moonlight cast shadows of deception across the land and the obscurity struck fear into her unacquainted heart. There was no stopping for her in her fit of panic as branches seemed to convert to hands reaching out with long deranged nails to grasp and slice at her body. The ground had sticks that jumped at her ankles and gown; animals could be heard running in fright at her sudden movements. Her mind jumbled it all up to the Darkness. She never saw the Darkness before… this must be it… it's coming to destroy her! She'll die! This can't be the end! She stumbled in her attempted to escape and looked up panting wildly. She had doomed her people in her fit of selfish desire; she would never be able to return now! The Darkness will have her any moment!

Kagome saw a tree that was rotting on the side with large gnarled roots… she slid the pack off her back so she could fit and take refuge there hoping the darkness would lose her and she would find safety… she curled her body into the tree pressing the pack tightly to her chest as though it were a shield while she watched wide eyed into the night afraid of her own shadow…

_I hope you all liked it, please review. All suggestions are welcome, but please be respectful. Thank you all!_

_**Pearl Knight**_


End file.
